What Lies Beyond the Sky
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: "Now that I think about it, you have chubby cheeks," Tsuna pointed out bluntly (and rather dumbly), staring at Reborn. "It's a part of Mafia Seduction," he boasted, having high faith in his features. The brunet smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you are implying that you want to hit puberty to seduce me, right?" ;; AU, sarcastic!smart!Tsuna, male!OC who doesn't play a major part.
1. of epic proportions

**A/N:** I wanted to see what happends if Tsuna has an unhealthy sarcasm like me, so here it is, a fanfic where Tsuna acts and talks and do like what I would do if I had encounter Reborn. I have a very bad sense of humor, so Tsuna here may have one, depending on wherever you'll laugh or not. And Tsuna has a great kinks for many things, so be prepared to be mind-fucked by him. xD

And beware, Tsuna's senses and view on things is so stupid like me and my OC, Kazumi, from Memories of Those Reincarnated, so Tsuna gonna be so badass and so prodigious.

((omfg, yeah, Tsuna's gonna act like Yuni/Riza from Truth of The Sky but on a whole another level, not that he would be on the same level as Yuni/Riza because her prodigious level is over 9000))

**Summary:** "Now that I think about it, you have chubby cheeks," Tsuna pointed out bluntly (and rather dumbly), staring at Reborn. "It's a part of Mafia Seduction," he boasted, having high faith in his features. The brunet smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you are implying that you want to hit puberty to seduce me right?" ;; sarcastic!smart!Tsuna,

**Pairing(s):** idk but maybe all27, 2700, ((yeah, in that order. Tsuna's gonna have a chances of being seme so fuck off)) 27male!OC, or 18male!OC. I said _'maybe',_ so I'm not sure. And it would be fluff. So shounen-ai, _maybe._ And I'll not give romantic scenes, so be happy because this story will _never _focus on romance. And if this story focus on romance, I'll do suicide. _i'mserious._

**Warning:** OOCness, OCs who played an suporting part, constant changes, bad grammar, wrong spelling, bad explanations, bad english. Rated T-M (may be M rated) for swearings, Tsuna's fuck-up thoughts, Tsuna's awesome sarcasm, yaoi, shounen-ai, boxboy (unsure of those three) and so on.

Remember that when you saw a ((bladidah)) it actually me interrupting the story. And I wanted to boasted so here, _«First story to have Tsuna_ say _something that all authors never thought of»_

**ㅡ✔ Already edited! Humans made mistakes, so forgive me for my mistakes since I was lazy and sleepy. Also, expect some changes later, ne?  
**

* * *

1.〔of epic proportions〕

* * *

A man with blonde spiky gravity-defying hair stared at his grandson, his blazing amber eyes observing as the small brunet made no move to quiver, shift or fidget under his stare that intimidates people or send them staring into his eyes. Instead, the brunet settled it for a small and weak smile, reaching his chubby hands out for him, implying that he wanted him to carry him.

"..P-please?" his grandson asked, giving him a pleading look that one can't resist. It seems that his four-years-old grandson mistook him as his father or uncle, since his father wasn't there to shower him in love and fun and all of the things that is needed for a child. Giotto frowned because his grandson doesn't have a person to look up for. A whine snapped his out of his daze as his grandson began to whine, trying to grab his attention.

Giotto chuckled and sent him a faint smile before croaching and grasping his grandson hand lightly, making the baby giggled. His grandson, Tsunayoshi Sawada, stared at his hand that was held by the kind man before his another hand join in and hold the man's hand with tender care, as if the man's hand was a fragile glass.

Giotto's eyes widened at his grandson's actions before smiling weakly, bringing his head down and letting his handㅡthat was covered by his grandson's handsㅡmade contact with his forehead. Tsuna made no move and just stared at the man's action, curiousity showned in his eyes from the very beginning the man appeared before his eyes. He giggled when the man's forehead was lighted up by a orange flame, dancing and flickering and surrounding his small hands and the man's hand in it. A warm feeling conveyed into him, spreading inside his body like was comforting him (and _you'llbeafinemanonedaysodon'tlistentothem._)

_"I'm sure that you would be a fine boss one day,"_ Giotto spoke softly in Italian, closing his eyes as he took a breathe softly. His grandson gave him a questioning look and he chuckled. _"You are one of the heirs who are going to become Vongola Tenth."_ He tried not to frown because the fate laid upon his grandson was so cruel for his innocence, even if he is the Sky, still, one's purity and innocence can get ruin by stepping into the Underground world.

(_'It would be alright.' It is one of those words that the Vongola Primo would remind himself wherever he would met each of the future Vongola Bosses when they were young. _

**_I don't know why you would be like this. You should remember that the stories of you that were told to them was all a lie. History tends to distort the truth. You're a flawless man who would do anything to get what he wants. You're a selfish and powerful man. The world must be really grateful that you choose to help the weak instead of dominating them, _**_his subconscious mused, making the blonde man had a quick flashback of all of his past's deeds.  
_

_'It was all in the past...' He knew that he can't change his past. He knew he would still hurt himself if he denied everything. His heart would clenced in pain, stab by a thousand needles. He just half-heartedly accept everything.  
_

_**Says the man who change after he died and was turned into a ghost linked with the Vongola Sky Ring. You can't change your past, Giotto. You just can't.**_)

(_It was all in the past..._)

Giotto frowned at his memories of his past and took a deep breathe, watching as his grandson frowned (which surprised him).

"Cu..." The small brunet stuggled with his words, twisting his tounge in order to get the words right. Giotto watched with amusement as his descendant struggled to said something and scrunched his face into deep concentration.

"Cu... Culamu?" the brunet asked, titling it's head and his wide brown eyes stared into the man's pretty orange eyes like it was a sunset. Giotto's eyes widened before he smiled, raising his other hand to ruffled the brunet's unruly hair, resulting a another giggle from the baby.

_"You're very smart,"_ the blonde complimented the brunet, already noticed that his translucent form slowly fading away into mist. The small brunet was alarmed at this and he gripped the man's hand tightly, trying his very best not to cry but it was broken like a dam. He brought the man's hand and placed his forehead on it, letting his tears flow for the blonde stranger as he sobbed quietly.

_"Do not cry."_ A hand raised the brunet's head and he stared at the man's soft eyes. He hiccuped and used his long sleeved to remove his snot and tears. Giotto frowned at his actions and lifted his grandson's chin so that the brunet would look at him, removing his face from the sleeves.

_"That's not good,"_ the man scolded and Tsuna nodded quietly, trying his very best to keep his snots and tears away without using his sleeves. Giotto watched sadly before running his hand through the soft brown hair, comforting him. _"We'll meet very soon,"_ he reassured the small brunet softly. _"Just wait patiently."_

"Un..." The brunet nodded his head, using his sleeves to dry the tears away and his hand to rubbed his eyes. Giotto smiled once more and placed his hand on his grandson's cheek to caress softly.

"Arrivederci, Vongola Decimo." ㅡAnd with those words, the man disappeared into thin air, no traces left of his renmants.

Tsuna stared into empty space before standing up and turning around just to find the blonde man, desperate eyes kept looking at the spot where the man was, wishing that the man would pop-up and smile at him, just like how they first met (which was an hour ago). His legs lost it's strenght as his knees made a hard contact with the floor and he cried desperately, as if his cries would reach the blonde stranger and he would come back for him, smiling and watching him play with his blocks.

"Tsu-kun?" his mother's voice brought him out of his trance and he looked at her only her result her gasping and running towards him, brought him into her arms and engulfed him in one of her warm hugs that would comfort him.

"Oh, Tsu-kun," his mother soothed him, "Mama shouldn't leave you. Mama is so sorry." She then broke away from the hug and cupped his cheeks with her hands, using her thumb to wipe the tears away. "Tsu-kun will forgive Mama, right?"

"Un." Tsuna nodded his head eagerly and smiled at his mother, who smile back and stood up, holding his small hand to lead him to the kitchen where the delicious smell came from. While on the way, Tsuna used his sleeves to remove the tears and snots away, not slightly bothered that his sleeves would be sticky and dirty. Tsuna licked his lips in anticipation when his mother carried him and placed him on the chair, the sight of the food made him hungry.

He smiled, all fogottening about that blonde man.

* * *

When Tsuna first entered Namimori Elementary School, he didn't have any friends, and had even less hope of making one. Most of his classmates prefer to not be his friends, because there are thoughts and words that his dame-ness can spread from people to people who are close to him like a disease, or that a loser like him were not worth of their time. Tsuna did nothing to deter these rumors, and any attempts he made to make friends ended in failure. He can't have a friend without being used. He quickly lost count of how many times he spent his time crying in the bathroom. Bullying, too, had also become a regular part of his daily life.

** Don't cry.** Tsuna almost scream but he just jerked up on the toilet seat, his quiet and shy nature took control and he quivered and slowly and awkwardly sat down on the toilet. And as soon as he sat down, he was glad that his bullies weren't in the bathroom or near enough to hear him.

"W-who are you?" he shuttered quietly to himself as he used the toilet paper to remove his snots and tears away. He looked around him, on the gaps between the stallㅡdown and upㅡand also on the toilet, making sure a Kappa wouldn't be hidding there. He placed the keeper-or-something lid down and sat on it, silently freaking out because there was nobody but him in the bathroom. He then widened his eyes.

Now that he think about it, he was in the bathroom's last stall, and there are legends about Aka Manta or Aoi Manta, a male ghost who was also known by many names. When you were in the bathroom last stall, a voice will ask, _"Do you want a Red Paper or Blue Paper?"_ Tsuna doesn't know the rest of the legend but he could tell if you choose either of them, you'll die. And there's no way to escape. He was about to run when a voice stop him.

**Aka Manta will talk to you if you were in a women's bathroom last stall,** a voice told him, and it effectuvely stopped Tsuna stopped his hand from opening the door. He walk backwards and stopped when he sat on the toilet. His breathe was hard and ragged, he sweat like crazy and he clutched his shirt desperatelyㅡthe place where his heart was beating so fast.

"Who... W-who are you?!" Tsuna exclaimed after a few minutes, his eyes dilated as he faced only at the doorㅡ_Don't look back! Don't look at your left and right!_ his mind franaticaly warned him, repeating like a mantra to drive a ghost away.

**Me? Well, I'm your subconscious,** the ghost- no, his subconcious answered.

"S-subconscious?" Tsuna whispered quietly.

His subconscious chuckled. **I'm your subconscious or Inner self, just whatever names you think will fit me. I'm different from you, I'm a hidden talent held inside of you, waiting to be released. You could say that your dame-dame act was rather... fake or a façade.**

"F-Fake?!" Tsuna exclaimed to himself in shock.

**As expected of your reaction,** His subconscious declared, resulting a deep blush from Tsuna as he sink deeper. **Now, now, no need to be shy. We _may_ be different, however, we are one.** His subconscious said and Tsuna looked confused at the words.

"O-okay?" Tsuna said, unsure about what his subconscious meant on that line.

**However, Tsunayoshi,** his subconscious said. **I want you to at least try to outsmart your classmates, bullies and teacher. **Tsuna's breathe hitched and he looked down in shame, his hands clenched tightly on his pants.

"I... I can't do that," Tsuna answered, and for the first time not shuttering. It's seems that he had grown confortable to his subconscious, and since his subconscious was talking to him, he wasn't scared that he was the only one in the male bathroom. His subconscious washed away all of his fears just by talking with him. Just like a water, constantly moving to fit anywhere.

**Oh? What makes you think that?** his subconscious asked, and before Tsuna could answer, his subconscious cut him off. **You have me, isn't it? And I am a complete opposite of you.** At this part, Tsuna felt a strike of arrow hit his heart and he tried his best not to cry at those harsh words that were coming from his other self. **And because I am a complete opposite of you, I can help you.** His subconscious smirked when Tsuna perk up.

"R-really?" he breathed out. "Y-you can do that?"

**Are you underestimating me, Tsunayoshi?** his subconscious asked, bemused.

"N-no!" Tsuna squeaked out in fear.

**Well then, you know that I am you hidden talent waiting to be released, right?** At this, Tsuna nodded his head repeatedly.** I can give you one half of my strenght, however... your weak body can't handle me for more than few minutes. ** When his subconscious said that, Tsuna lost his last hope and confidence. **But don't worry, I'll can give you one half of my strenght when you need to escape from you bullies so you can dodge your tormentors when you try to escape. However, you can't punch or take a hit, because your body can't take my strenght and it will decreased the time** **limit.** his subconscious explained.

"I see..." Tsuna said.

**So Tsunayoshi, you can also outsmart your classmates' taunts and talks, **His subconscious chuckled when Tsuna was instantly perked up with interest and hope. **But you can't always rely on me, so you must do your best in studying.** Before Tsuna could protest, his subconscious added, **Do it for me, _please?_**

Tsuna never heard his subconscious pleaded like that, so he muttered out, "Yes.."

**Very well,** his subconscious chuckled, and before Tsuna could say anything, the bell ring, signaling the end to the school. **Oh? You must hurry, Tsunayoshi, or else the favors of you being smart to impress Kyoko-chan will be gone in a single swipe~ **His subconscious taunted Tsuna who blushed furiously in response.

"I-I don't have a crush on her!" Tsuna yelled, and a image of Kyoko smiling made his whole body turn into red. He shook his head furiously to get the image out of his head and he could hear his subconscious's laughing. "You said that we are one, so why are you laughing at me?!" Tsuna whined.

**I told you that I'm your complete opposite, **his subconscious answered. **Seems like we need to improve your memory.**

"Wait," Tsuna raised his hand in the air. "You said that you're a complete opposite of me, does that means...?" Tsuna stopped as he tried to find a perfect word to explain what he meant, and after a few moments, his subconscious _'tsk'_ed.

**Just because I said that I'm a complete opposite of you, doesn't mean like that. I still have some of your features, though. **His subconscious sighed. And then Tsuna smiled, raising his arms and doing a fist-pump repeatedly.

"Haha! I outsmarted you!" He smiled and cheered happily. His subconscious sighed at this, but let him have Tsuna fun because it was nice to see him smiling genuinely. **Anyways,** his subconscious interrupted Tsuna's fun, **Are you gonna let your chances of impressing Kyoko be gone? If so, then tell me-**

"No!" Tsuna yelled as he grabbed his bag and eagerly pushed the toilet door and rush out of the bathroom, smiling all the way. For the first rime, he run out of happiness instead of fear. The air rushed towards him as he ignored teachers' shouts and concentrate fully on where he was heading. He could feel his heart racing in excitement, laughing in happiness and enjoying. His legs were about to give in, but he could no longer hear his body's protest.

Is this the feeling of Happiness? or Victory. Tsuna can't distinguish which one was which but he was really... _happy. _

**Watch out or else you may bump into someone and get into trouble. Hibari-san would beat you up if you run on the corridors, **his subconscious warned and Tsuna paled, reducing his speed.

"HIIIEE!"

* * *

As soon as Tsuna finished dinner with his mother, he rushed to the bookshelf (his subconscious was shouting at him that they must study and do his homework) in the living room where by his luck he saw a big, fat, red dictionary. Tsuna pulled the fat dictionary out and it landed with a _'thud!'_ Tsuna moved the dictionary and opened it, his hands rushed and he skipped through many pages and landed on the page of S.

**Why did you choose S?** his subconcious asked.

Tsuna grinned. "Because it the first letter of my last name!"

His subconscious sweatdropped. **Okay...**

Tsuna skipped through a few pages and went to a certain page. His sepia eyes wandered until he find a word that perked his interest. "'S-sarc-casm'? 'Sarc-castic'?" he wondered quietly to himself.

Suddenly, his subconcious commanded him. **Tsunayoshi,** **read** **it. **_**Now.**_

Tsuna was freaked out by his subconcious suddenly commanding him, but it's probably the first time his subconcious command him. In fear, he read the meaning of those two words silently (because his subconcious can see what he is doing.)

**sar•casm:** _n. 1. harsh or bitter decision or irony. 2. a sharply ironical taunt; sneering or cutting remark._

**sar•cas•tic:** _adj. of, pertaining to, or characterized by sarcasm. 2. using or given to use of sarcasm.  
_

"I don't get it..." Tsuna mumbled in defeat, looking sad as his brown eyes were cast downwards. However, his subconscious was smirking, because he just found something that will come in handy for Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi,** his subconscious said solemnly, and Tsuna realized the tone his subconsious was using and gulped, sweatly too much that it can fill a whole bucket.

"Y-yes?" he shuttered out of fear.

His subconcious declared. **I'm gonna teach you how to be sarcastic too.**

* * *

.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Ye~s..."

"Dame-Tsuna! You should respect-!"

"And why should _I _when you don't respect me either? I'm playing fair for you, _kuso sensei~_"

{beyond what the sky lies}

"Dame-Tsuna must have bad grades!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! ...98 _marks?!_"

"What?!"

"Sensei! Dame-Tsuna must have cheated right?!"

"I mean, look! He's shy, wimpy and bad in sports and grades!"

"Why don't you just shut up? I think that's why Hibari-san bites you to death more than me."

{beyond what the sky lies}

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

"Are you secretly implying that you're a big fan of Twilight? With your emotionless mask and you 'biting' fetish, I guess you are Team Edward."

"..."

"..."

_Shit.  
_

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'llㅡ"_

"HIEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN, I'M SO SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT YOUR SOFT ASS JINGLE NICELY!"

_**"KAMIKOROSU!"**_

{beyond what the sky lies}

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! What's this?! First you would get 98, then 17.5, and you would repeat the process! What are you trying to do?"

"I'm roleplaying,"

"...What?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..._SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! ARE YOU MOCKING ME WITH THAT TROLL FACE MASK?!_"

"It's a Bitch Please mask. It's getting _very _haggy over here! Wait, _you're _the (old) hag!"

{beyond what the sky lies}

"Hibari-san, I know you'll be in middle school so I want to give you something."

"I want a fight."

"..."

"..."

"..._We gonna go rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka. So fantastic. We-_" /doing the 'ring, ding, dong' dance motion

_"KAMIKOROSU."_

"Wait! Did I just hear 'Kamiko'?! Hibari-san, you refer the god as a girl!"

**"I'll kill you."**

_"God is a girl, wherever you are. __Do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, whatever you say. Do you believe it, can you receive it?"  
_

_**"For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death, you annoying herbivore!"**_

"YOUR ASS GIGGLE TO DEATH! WAIT, DOES YOUR ASS HAVE WRINKLES?!"

* * *

.

* * *

Tsuna was still dubbed as 'Dame-Tsuna' by his school.

However, that was all but an act and there are only a few of them who knew it. He wasn't dame, but he was secretly smart, awesome, badass, cool, otaku (yes, bow down to him) and also sarcastic (actually, most of the above was self-proclaimed).

His mind wasn't normal like others. His mind was like a calculator (not like that noob calculators. Like a scientific calculator) and his mind was full of crack (as in crack pairing, not like broken. Well... _maybe_) and humor and also fail attempts of being observant. Actually, his fail attempts of being observants leave him to have a funny view of things, misleading, unlogical and abnormal mind and crazy on the inside but sane on the outside. The first time of his failed attempts of being observant when it was a month or two after learning the two words that change him; sarcasm and sarcastic.

His first test subject was a tea called Lipton. While he was having a stare-down match with Lipton tea, he suddenly gaped when he noticed a one thing. One, because the name. Lip and Ton. Omfg (blame his teachers, they were chatting and saying slang words), his mother wanted to have a lip ton, a _lip ton!_ His mother wanted to have a 2000 pounds lips! What happens when she wanted to do a duck-face?! (Again, blame his teachers who are women.)

However, in the dictionary, Ton also has a another meaning.

**ton:** _n. 1. high fashion; stylishness. 2. the current fashion, style, or vogue_

He wanted to tell to his mom, _"Okaa-san, drinking Lipton just because the ton also means stylishness doesn't means that that your lips can be stylish,"_ but he shook it off, not wanting to destroy his mother's love for Lipton because it somehow boasted her happiness.

From that day on, he made a vow to never drink Lipton tea because it fools you.

His subconscious have a time where he will talk to Tsuna because he doesn't want to face Tsuna's mind which has flying unicorns (Tsuna proclaimed that the unicorns' horn was the reason why he had spiky hair, that somehow boasted his ego) and puking rainbows. Also there is Barney's song, which Tsuna always wanted it as his ringtone.

Tsuna has many things about him that was fake. His dameness, tipping over air, shuttering, shyness, and his crush for Kyoko was one of them. Why? Because he wanted to fool every one of his classmates and show them his badass side to surprise them, also he wanted to see their expressions, and that's the positive result, but the negative results is that he gets teased and taunted and bullied.

Negative rules over Positive, how ironic.

Tsuna snapped out of his daze when his teacher slided the door opened, smiling and texting happily. As soon as reached the teacher's table and placed her things on it, she annouced that they are going to have a transfer student. Tsuna perked up at the mention of a transfer student, because in every anime logic, a transfer student will be the main progatonist or the main progatonish's friends. There are chance that they are the enemy.

The teacher took out a chalk and wrote the transfer student's name: 永宮 悠真.

_Nagamiya Yuuma?_ Tsuna thought, blinking at the unsual name before smiling. _It's kind of usual yet special. _Because Naga means eternal and Miya means palace. Judging by the name, the transfer student must be a male and Tsuna smiled happiky, because _most _transfer students are _girls._

"Alright, you can come in," the teacher said with a wide smile and the door slided opened to reveal the most adorable sight that Tsuna has ever (other than his favourite characters).

The boy has messy raven hair with a typical white 'I' and 'X' hairpin (like anime characters) on his bangs that framed his pale, porcerlian and prominent face. His had wide eyes like Tsuna but in a shade of sapphire. But the unusual thing about the child was that he has headphones like Kazuya Minegishi from Devil Survivor and his outfit is like Kuze Hibiki from Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (or Or Hiro Kageyama from Devil Survivor 2: Show your Free Will.)

The boy stood next to the teacher and hide his hands behind his back. The teacher placed her hand on his head and said to the boy. "Introduce yourself to your new classmates, Yuuma-kun."

The transfer student, Nagamiya Yuuma, blinked his wide sapphire eyed before introducing himself, "Ano... My name is Nagamiya Yuuma, and I came from Tokyo. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yuuma bowed down in respect. There was a momentary silence and he stood up after bowing, figdeting with the hem of his jacket.

Suddenly, there was uproar from the classroom, which scares Yuuma.

"He so cute! He our new Idol! Just like Yamamoto-kun!"

"Gah! It's is wrong for boys to fall in love with boys?!"

"Kawaii desu! We should made a fan club for him!"

"BE QUIET!" the teacher roar, effectively shutting the children up with some shaking in fear or pissing their pants off. She coughed in her hand awkwardly and smiled gently at Yuuma, who step back in fear. The teacher looked up at the classroom and asked. "Alright, any questions for Yuuma-kun?"

Many hands rose up and the techer blinked in surprise before pointing at a girl. Said girl smiled and jumped out of her seat. She blushed and asked politely, "Yuuma-kun, why did you transfer to Namimori?"

"Because Namimori is a peaceful city," he replied smoothly, smiling at the girl who flushed furiously and sat on her seat quickly. Her friends gushed and whispered that she's really lucky and along the lines with Yuuma as the main topic of the conservations.

The teacher pointed at the boy, who eagerly stood up from his seat. "Are you strong? If so, you can play Baseball with us!" There are cheers of approvement from the boys of baseball and whispers from the girls.

Then another boy stood up and pointed a finger that the boy asked Yuuma a question. "Not fair! Nagamiya should play basketball woth us!"

Another boy also stood up alongside with his words. "No! He should play soccer with us!"

"No! Nagamiya shouldㅡ" Again and again, each boys from any sport shouted their protest. Tsuna pitied the poor transfer student because he has a fanclub for _boys _and they are fighting over him but at the same time envied him because he has boys fighting over him.

"QUIET!" the teacher roar in annoyance and everyone went quiet. Yuuma took a shaky breathe to calm himself down. He look at the boy who questioned him and his expressiom morphed into sadness, making others blinked at confusion.

"Thank you but unfortunately I was born with a weak body." There was groans of disappointment and some pity him. Tsuna blinked in confusion. Japan may be well known for it creations, brains and politeness, but Japan has people who couldn't understand and bully the weak. Tsuna got bullied because of his weak body, but why the people couldn't understand him but the transfer student? He dismissed the thoughts and sighed loudly.

A child with black spiky hair and amber eyes stood up and laughed."Haha! Don't worry! You can watch us! You talk like you're smart, so maybe give us some good plans!" He grinned and some nodded their head in agreement, while other cheered silently or wanted the cute tranfer student to reject the offer.

The boy, the one who asked the question, turned back to Yuuma and smiled widely. "Yamamoto's right! You talk like you're smart! So you can join us as our manager!"

Yuuma smiled and nodded his head, making the boy slightly flushed. "I'll take your words and will do if I have time," he answered calmly and politely.

The teacher clapped her hands. "Okay, questions time is over!" There are groans and whines of disappointment, but a glare from the teacher effectively shut them up. The teacher smiled at Yuuma and ruffled his raven hair.

"You sear is in front of Da- Tsuna-kun," the teacher added, and Yuuma shot her a quick and suspicious glance before looking around the room and whom he made an eye contact blushed, stared or sinked into their seat to hide away from the world of provoke emberassment. Finally, he made a eye contact with Tsuna, both of their eyes told everything yet nothing at the same time. Yuuma walked, ignoring the teacher's shouts and stood in front of Tsuna. Shock evident on everyone's faces, because the teacher didn't told which seat Dame-Tsuna took.

"You must be Tsuna-kun, ne?" Yuuma titled his head and smiled brightly. Tsuna blink several times at him before shyly nodding his head as a part of an act. For a moment, Yuuma's eyes narrowed before returning to the wide and innocent eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Yuuma bowed his head slightly.

"M-my n-name i-is T-Tsunayoshi S-S-Sawada, y-you can c-c-call me T-Tsuna," Tsuna intoduced himself. Yuuma stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and taking a seat in front of Tsuna.

Throughout the whole periods until break time, Tsuna stared or took glances at Yuuma's back, because his subconscious told him that Yuuma is hiding behind a mask. One proof is that Tsuna noticed that there was something hidden behind that tone, that smooth, polite, and soft tone...

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch time, Tsuna quickly and quietly followed Yuuma, who quickly took his lunch and rushed out of the classroom to avoid people surrounding him and his seat. Tsuna was glad that he also took his bag and all of his possessions with him, because he doesn't want his extra notebookㅡwhich has drawings of his favorite chatactersㅡto be shown to the entire school. He heard that most Otakus lead a harsh lifes, or had depression.

Tsuna wasn't surprised when Yuuma entered the library, and he still continued to followed Yuuma, silently as a ninja. In order to remove his presense and footsteps, he used Nanba, a walking way that was said to be used by Ninja. It was really hard to do it, but he managed to get a hang on it. But Nanba still isn't effective to the bullies. He still has a bad luck when it comes to hide and seek. But his running skills increased so he could only run a few meters.

"Come out," the sudden comment and change of tone used by Yuuma suprised Tsuna. "You, whoever was stalking me, come out." Tsuna clenched his fists and unclenched them, and then he come out of his hiding spot. He stood faraway from Yuuma, who was staring at him with sharp amethyst eyesㅡit shocked Tsuna greatly because his eyes changed it's colour.

They stared at each other. Amethyst eyes to Amber eyes. Until the raven-haired boy broke the silence. "So," he began, "A eight-years-old who used his 'dame dame' act was stalking me, using a walking way that was said to be used by ninjas called Nanba." He smirked, "Impressive."

"Cut the chase," Tsuna glowered, "Who _are_ you?" The small brunet emphasized the word with a glare.

"A child, who used his polite, smooth and gentle act as his mask," he answered with a boastful aura and tone.

"And why is that?" the brunet pressed on, taking a few steps.

Yuuma raised a eyebrow, amusement showned on his amethyst eyes. "And why, should I tell you?" the raven-haired child mocked, letting a lop-sided grin made it's way to his lips so that he could anger the brunet further. However, that movement made no effects on Tsuna, who knew that it was expected of the child to say like that. After all, why trust a stranger?

"We're the same," he explained calmly, "We suffered too much. I have no father's love, my mom and former crush even calls me 'Dame-Tsuna', and I'm an outcast."

"Hmm," Yuuma nodded, putting his hands on his pant's pocket. He took long steps, his dress rustled with his movements. "We're same, but with few exceptions." At this, Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "I have a parent who abuses me and blame me if I didn't meet their expectations and my younger siblings could do nothing but watch as if it was a cartoon show." The raven lifted his shirt to show the bruises, cuts and scars. Tsuna winced at the sight but recovered right away, because people who lead a harsh life hates pity.

"Well, seems like we have to lead a new start."

At his words, Yuuma's eyes hardened and he growled. "How come? I'm a two-faced bitch, hiding under a façade of a good boy."

"Everyone can change," Tsuna explained. "If they had a friend to tell everything and who understands them."

"As if," Yuuma scoffed, "Why should I trust a stranger?"

"So are you can lost a chance to having a friend who can understand you?" Tsuna added calmly, taking a few steps. "Are you not gonna get a second chance? You want to linger on with your past?" Yuuma clenched his teeth and tried his best not to be easily anger by the brunet. "Are you gonna be a baby? Huh, a crybaby who can't-"

"FINE!" Yuuma took several long strides and grabbed Tsuna by his shirt collar. "So what?! So what if I'm like this?! My past had made me as I am now! I should at least be grateful that I wasn't abandon by my lousy and asshole parent!" He removed his grip and pushed Tsuna harshly to the ground. "Who the fuck gives a shit?! I don't care! I DON'T CARE! I _FUCKING_ DON'T CARE!"

"I'm giving you a second chance!" Tsuna argued back, standing up and stood face-to-face with the raven-haired boy. "You deserve to redeem yourself! Don't be such a hasslehofe!" He grabbed the boy by his collar and shook him wildly. "I also wanted a friend! Was it fucking selfish of me to have a friend?!"

"You can kiss your ass for all I care!" Yuuma snapped, glaring furiously at the brunet. "I don't need a true friend! HELL, I DON'T EVEN-!"

"YOU NEED ONE!" Tsuna yelled, punching the boy by his cheek and releasing him. The raven-haired boy stared at Tsuna in shock, his fingers lingering his cheek and hissed in pain. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DENY IT! YOU NEED ONE! YOU REALLY DO! YOU-!"

"FINE!" Yuuma shouted, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I really do need a friend! A friend to cry on! A friend to talk with! Actually, I really _wanted_ a true friend!" He looked up and Tsuna was shocked to see him crying. Yuuma sobbed quietly and chocked on his sobs, using his sleeves to remove his tears away. He continued on crying, trying to hide and remove his tears. He doesn't want to be weak! He promised to himseof that he wouldn't cry after all what his parent did! He promised to be a better person too! But it all crumble... really, all of his efforts went to waste... He opted to clenched his hands tightly instead of trying to remove his tears. because he all just wanted to let it all out.

(_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair ladyㅡ_)

Arms wrapped around his body and he frozed in shock, the body pressing close to him and he flushed furiously, not used to being hug because he was never hug before. He quickly recovered from shocked and tried to push the brunet away. "Hey! You-"

"You can use my shoulder to cry on," the small brunet said, placing his chin on his shoulder, "I'm gonna be your true friend. We'll look out for each other, _hell,_ we will trust each other."

"But..." Yuuma shuttered. "But what happends if I break that trust?"

Tsuna pulled away from the hug, his hands firmly placed on Yuuma's shoulders. He stared intently at the raven-haired boy, who blinked and stared into his eyes, only to gasp. Because it wasn't brown. It was in a shade of amber, a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. It was like an abyss, no, like a limitless sky, accepting people regardless of what they had done in the past.

"Then it's my fault because I befriend you." At this, Yuuma felt an knife stabbed him in the heart. "So I'll even take responsibility when I felt hurt that you betray our trust. And you should know that people changes but memories don't." Yuuma widened his eyes before sobbing quietly on Tsuna's shoulder, hugging him back. Tsuna felt the emotions hidden in the latter's tears, and he rubbed his hand on his back for comfort, resting his forehead on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. It felt like it was forever, but in truth it was only a few minutes. Yuuma pulled away from the hug, using his sleeves to rubbed the tears and snots away. His sniffed and frowned.

"I guess that having a friend is okay..." he muttered quietly. However, Tsuna heard it as clear as a day and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Really?!" he yelled repeatedly and eargly hugged and spun the raven-haired boy around, ignoring his shouts and screams of threats. Tsuna laughed merrily and Yuuma sighed but smiled faintly. After Tsuna spinning him around, Yuuma felt sick on his stomach, pursing his lips tightly so that he wouldn't puke.

"So as true best-badass-friends, let's-"

"We should reintroduce," Yuuma cut the brunet's sentences off, making him pout and stomped his feat childishly. "I mean, we had introuduce ourself as two-faced bitches. So let's intouduce ourself," he explained and held out a hand for an handshake. "Name's Nagamiya Yuuma."

Tsuna eagerly grab hold of Yuuma's hand and shook is with great force, making the latter's arm numb and a hiss escaped from his lips. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna!" He released his hand and Yuuma's hand fell limpy to his side and he rubbed it, wincing in pain.

Something clicked in his mind, his gears moving and he stared at Tsuna. "Wait, Tsunayoshi? As in 'main point' or 'rope'?"

Tsuna blunked in confusion and looked down, shifting his feet sheepishly. "Well, yeah... Why?"

He shrugged. "You know, if your name means 'main point' then your the main protagonist in this story." Tsuna widened his eyes and stared at Yuuma like he has two heads. "And we all know that the main protagonist is always the uke in every dream of fangirls." Tsuna's eyes widened more. "And if your name means 'rope' then you caught all the characters' interest with your looks."

Tsuna digested all of the information before grinning slyly and bumping his hip with the other boy. "So you're gonna-"

"And no, I'm not the part of hour male harem or 'Tuna Sandwitch'." he dismissed it with a wave with a hand and walked towards to the book shelf and took his lunchbox that was laying on the top of the book. "We should probably eat fast. You have yours, right?" He took a seat and shot a glance at Tsuna, who grinned and skipped to his seat, which is in front of the raven-haired boy.

And from that day on, Tsuna respected and admired Yuuma for his sarcasm.

(ㅡ_Build it up with iron bar, iron bar, iron bar. Build it up with iron bar, my fair lady._)

* * *

"I'm glad that Hibari-san didn't hear the screams and shouts coming from the library."

"...Tsuna, you made that sound worse."

"Yuu-chan, you're the one who screamed and shouted the most. So you're the u-"

"Anyways, shut up. And by 'Hibari-san', you meant Hibari Kyoya?"

"How did you know? Are you some kind of physic users orㅡ" **Tsunayoshi, Yuuma-kun has some connections with Hibari-san.** "ㅡWait, you have some connections with Hibari-san?!"

"Would you kept your voice down?! And yeah-"

"What the hell!? I respect you more, my friend! But how did you met Hibari-san?"

"His father and my father. When I met Hibari, he wanted to fight with me so I accept-"

"So you lose?"

"Yeah, but he said that I got a potential to become a omni-"

"What the hell?! You got the potential to become a omnivore?! You look like some wimpy kid!"

"The Nagamiya Clan are involved with both Yakuza and Mafia."

"...Should I piss my pants?"

"I'll call Hibari."

* * *

The black ink was beginning to fade from ages. It had a spine that was worn down from the constant bending and pages which were ruffled from fingers constantly flipping through them. The book had yellow pages and was separated with words that were put in two columns vertically, organized according to the alphabets. The pages were filled with familiar and unfamiliar words, something that made Tsuna curious.

It was a small but thick book, Japanese words written in Katakana, Hiragana and Kanji. Tsuna was glad that he had already accomplished on how to read and write those three languages. The dictionary he has in hands was not like the one in home, it was small but a thick and heavy book, a worn-out dictionary of the library. He had to wait for his partner-in-crime to come in this library like usual.

"Tsuna," Said boy looked up to meet with at large amethyst eyes staring nonchalantly at him. He grinned and pounced on the raven-haired child, almost chocking him.

"Yuu-chan!" The brunet swung aroung him and wrapped his arms around his neck. The raven-haired boy groaned and tried to remove the arms but with no avail. The brown-eyed boy wrapped his legs aroung the boy's waist, making the raven boy's eyebrow twiched in annoyance.

"Damn it," he sighed. "What had I done to deserve any of this?" He shrugged, a habit of his.

Tsuna grinned and snuggled into the raven hair, sniffing in to get that exotic smell of vanilla, strawberry, blackberry, cherry and blueberry on the boy's hair. Yuuma sighed and let the brunet do as he wish.

"Anyways," Arms loosen around his neck and the brunet jumped down, running back towards his dictionary. Yuuma watched as Tsuna sat down and read the library's dictionary. "You're reading a dictionary, again." he stated.

Tsuna grinned mischiviously as he stared at the boy's dark blue eyesㅡYuuma's eyes colour can change from any kind of purple to blue. He placed his elbows on the table and cupped his own face with his hands. "Yuu-chan's jealous?" He wiggled his eyebrows for an effect.

Yuuma sighed and shook his head, brushing Tsuna's words away. He yawned and took a seat in front of Tsuna, taking out his PSP and started to play his game.

It would always be like this. If they have enough time, they would always go to the library. (Tsuna wondered that why there isn't anyone? But was secretly glad that they have the library all alone to themself. / Yuuma actually knew the answee when Tsuna asked why there isn't anyone in there in the library.) Tsuna would have various books surrounding him, his small finger moving across the words as he read and memorized it, sepia eyes glittered with curiosity and happiness. There is also a another stash of manga books underneath the table.

Yuuma would play games on his PSP, or would do something with his mobile (he has six of then, lucky bastard. But Tsuna was given one too, so five.) There are times when he would go to the library computer and hack some infos or Goverment files.

Yeah, Nagamiya Yuuma was a hacker and he was also involved with online stock market. But her rarely used it, because half of his allowance was gone and he has a lot of money in the stock market and doing stock market is also taking money from both the poor and the government.

Tsuna was curious about the stock market but Yuuma wouldn't budge when he tried to pried informations from him. He tried anything, including licking his neck but he recieved a brutal punch from the angry boy. Yuuma only has a powerful strenght when he felt that it was neccesary, but it was kinda hard considering his philosophy is realy different from Tsuna, who thought that it would be useful when he was in a situation like bullies surrounding him.

(Yuuma doesn't care if Tsuna bullied but was concerned about his wounds and scars and his mentality. How nice of him.)

Tsuna sometimes get a chance to see Yuuma trolling people on the net. And it was fun. Hell, it was way more fun than those boring lessons given to his brainless classmates! He and Yuuma even went into laughing rage (_"Tsuna, did you just laugh so hard that you can't actually make a sound so you just look like a retarded seal? Or you laugh so hard you're snorting like a pig?"_) when they fooled people in Omegle.

Yeah, Omegle.

The first time they went, it was fun. To much troling, spaming and giving texts that freaks the people. But the last time was a traumatizing event that neither one of them wouldn't dare to speak of it, because they are just a 9-years-old kids who aren't ready to see that kind of stuffs. Yuuma banned themselves for using something outrageous as Omegle because he say that children can have dirty dreams.

(Tsuna had one, and he was doing it with a male. He actually pissed his blanket when he dreamt of that. And his subconscious ignored him for a day.)

Neither of them talk too much, because if there was a bypasser who heard noises in the usually quiet library (that Hibari-san threatened that students aren't allowed to enter), rumours will spread that would destroy Namimori's status. Second is that _"silence is golden",_ and they also find the silence comforting.

(Even if they didn't made very memorial memoried, Tsuna still treasured it like it was a lifetime.)

* * *

_Smexy Tuna: Helloooo~~? Yuu-chan, are you there?! ヽ（´△｀ヽ）Answer me if you aren't dead~!_

_ Yucchan: What the fuck? (._.') Anyways, your father's name is Sawada Iemitsu, right? _

_Smexy Tuna: Gasp! How did you know?! Did you become my stalker?! Okay, Yuu-chan, go to the window, I'm gonna stick my sexy ass up for you! _

_Yucchan: ...Tsuna, you're an asshoe. (omfg, I made my own word.) Anyways, I found shocking infos about your father._

_ Smexy Tuna: (Did you just use a slang word?) What?! Don't tell me he's secretly a part of Desperate Housewife?! （°∆°）_

_Yucchan: Asshoe. (`-´'') Anyways, did you has any suspicious on your father's job as a construction worker?_

_Smexy Tuna: ...yeah._

_Yucchan: And did you saw your father's boss? _

_Smexy Tuna: Yeah! He's a kind old man, dattebetyo!_

_Yuu-chan: ...I see. Are you prepare to read the news?_

_Smexy Tuna: You're pregant? （・ω・?）_

_Yucchan: AS IF! Anyway, ready?_

_Smexy Tuna: I'll be rough with you tonight, babe~ （≥∇≤）_

_Yucchan: SHUT. UP._

_Smexy Tsuna: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyways, go on~_

_Yucchan: ...okay. Your father, Sawada Iemitsu, was not a construction worket but a was the boss of the CEDEF, abbrivietion of_ "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia",_ which is Italian for "External Advisors of the Family." The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. Its headquarters is disguised as an ordinary business's members of CEDEF are members of the Vongola Famiglia that remain outside the direct control of the main Famiglia. They hold very little power during times of peace; however, they become a very important part of the Famiglia during times of crisis because, at such times, the CEDEF leader becomes the Vongola Famiglia's second-in-command, and also merges with the main Vongola. The CEDEF can thus be considered the "second Vongola."_

_The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest. The Vongola is one of the largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them._

_The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the_ capo di tutti capi,_ or the "Boss of all Bosses." At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, granpa, or Iemitsu-san's boss, Timotoe, was the Ninth boss of Vongola. There are five heirs, four where his sons and one is the son of the external advisor, and that is you, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Smexy Tuna: ...I got to go! Mom's calling me for dinner! Bye bye bi~!_

* * *

Tsuna, already finished with dinner, sat in the living room. His mother, Sawada Nana, watched from behind as her favourite show goes on.

Tsuna can feel the tense atmosphere that he could cut it like a butter. He clenched his fist becore calling out. "Okaa-san..?

"Yes?" Nana said, her eyes not breaking contact with the television.

"Do you know that Otou-san..." He gulped, now losing the strenght and voice to continue on. (_Youcan'thurtyourmotherYouㅡ_ it would replay on and on, like it was a mantra that will not end up with his mother hurt and crying and asking for divorce and _willitbehisfault?_)

"Go on..." Even without looking, he can feel how tense his mother was.

He sucked in his breathe. "That otou-san was... was actually the External Advisor of Vongola Famiglia?"

"Oh." Tsuna prepared himself, he prepare himself and make sure hebready to hear with the shouts and words of why from his mother. _(Oh god, please don't make it happend.)_ "I see..."

"O-okaa-san, I-I'm...so s-s-sorry." He chocked. "I was only told today so please don't... just please..." he pleaded and begged. _(Get a hold of yourself, Tsuna. Don't cry.)_ He heard soft footstepe and watched as his mom stand by the door frame.

"Vongola... as in the Number One Strongest Mafia Family?" He tensed and stared eyes-wide at his mom. His mom knew? His mom knew from the _very_ beginning?

"How did-"

"I was a former weapon dealer." Nana didn't missed the shock expression his son gave her. "My mother was a former informant, and she would always told me informations about the Mafia and Yakuza like it was a newshelter." Nana closed-eyes smiled brightly that she noticed that her son was shocked at what she just said, his jaw dropped to the floor like on anime and manga.

"O-okaa-san," Tsuna stammered in shock. "Y-you _what_?"

"I can understand Iemitsu," she explained. "He doesn't stay too much with us because he thought he might put us in danger. There are dangerous clans and famiglia out there. There are those who are well-informed about the existances of his wife and son." She turned around. "Iemitsu is a caring man from the moment I first meet him. He will do anything to keep his loved ones safe, even if he has to hurt them for our sake. And as his wife, I'll forgive him. I can understand what he went through, because I even had to endured the pain of doing so." She hummed. "So can you forgive him, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna can silently hear the pleading in his mother's voice, so he bowed his head down and muttered loudly, "Yes."

"I'm glad," she declared. "to have a loving father and son."

Tsuna stood up from his seat and went up to his mother and gave her a hug, shocking her greatly. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, then you can use mine."

Nana stood there silently before droping her spatula, hugging her son back and letting her tears flow freely as she looked up in the ceiling, thanking god that she had a loving son who would lend her a shoulder to cry on.

(_'I'm sorry of calling you Dame-Tsuna. I just thought that it would boost your ego to do your best and prove your classmates wrong. I've failed as your mother. I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun.'_)

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna..."

"What is it, Yuu-chan?"

"I know this is sudden but how about we'll go out and get our icecream?"

"..."

"...If you're still moody then I'll go alo- _GACK! WHAT THE FUCK?!_"

"OH MY GOODNESS! YES, YES! LET'S GO, CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"...Tch, be grateful."

"Tsunadere~"

"Asshoe."

{beyond what the sky lies}

"We're finally in middle school, huh..."

"Yeah... You're a lucky bastard, Yuu-chan."

"And why is that?"

"Even when you hang out with me, our classmates didn't bully you because _'Yuuma-kun is so kind and decides to be Dame-Tsuna's friend!'_"

"So...?"

"You just don't understand. You were chosen as our class representive and had to take the responsibilities. So people thought that you were my friend because I was becoming 'psychopath' as they _oh-so-lovely_ put it."

"Well, it's good that I can erase their memories just by pressing several pressure points. (actually I can't do something awesome as that.)"

"...I think you're Yagami Light's reincarnation."

"That boost my ego since I'm smart with the IQ of 9/10 (this is a lie.)"

"Having Amane Misa as your fiancé boost your ego?"

"Why would there will be something like that in our century?"

"...Good point."

{beyond what the sky}

"We're in different classes."

"Wha?! We're supposed to be together! Yuu-chan, don't divorce with me!"

"What the fuck?! Anyways, it'll be a good chance since we can fool your father who is using his subordinates to gather infos of you. Remember that you're one of the heirs of Vongola."

"...It must be tough luck to have such a yandere maid, Yuu-chan. The fact that she's skilled with needles and rewriting memories almost scared me."

"The moment she killed somebody just because he hurt me actually made me pissed my pants."

"...So she's your Amane Misa?"

"As if. Anyways, let's enjoy this moment."

"Beg me if you want a release~"

"Yadda."

* * *

.

* * *

Sawada Nana was pretty happy like usual. She had woken up early, feeling refreshed like usual. For some reason, she got that nagging feeling that something big will happen today, something that would change her son's life up-side-down. Nana was taught by her mother that _"A woman's intuition was never wrong",_ so she trusted it. She brushed the feeling off, because she always got the informations that was happening in the Underground world by Yuu-kun.

Nana went out of her house and streched her arms abover her head. "It's a nice day today," she said and proceed to walk towards her mail box. "Now to get the newspaper."

As she opened the lid, she blinked when she noticed there was a paper and took it out, thus reading it.

"'You will be starting a home tutor'?" she read it out loud in confusion. After reading the contents of the paper, she narrowed her eyes.

"The paper itself is suspicious," she muttered under her breath. She shrugged and put the paper back into the mailbox and took the newspaper.

"I should wait for Yuu-kun's information," she muttered quietly and enter her house. She didn't noticed two, black, beady eyes watching her every move. The baby was barely tall enough, probably only a year or two old. He wore a black suit with a matching fedora decorated by a thick orange ribbon around the cone. There is also a chameleon that sat on his rim. The baby has curly side burns was just as cute with the rest of the outfit; it stood out like a trademark feature. He could be mistaken as a baby with the bright yellow pacifer he wore around his neck.

People may thought it was strange for a cosplaying baby to be standing alone, but nobody pay any attention to it. Just looking at it and leave right away.

"She didn't call me immediately with the number on that paper," he noted as he tipped his hat down. "Guess that the informations that Iemitsu send me about his wife was wrong, huh." He turned around and quickly left the scene.

_'I should use some other ways instead of barging into their home,'_ he thought._ 'Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Nana, two individuals. All of the informations that Iemitsu send about them was wrong...' _He paused at his thoughts. _'So Iemitsu has been played by his_ wife _and son, huh...'_

And then he smirked deviously.

_'This is getting really interesting.'_

* * *

Nana was cutting some vegetables, until she decided that she should wake up her son. She walk up to the stairs and went inside Tsuna's room. She smiled at how his room was cleaned, silently thanking Yuu-kun for requesting Tsuna to clean his room. "Tsu-kun, you're going to be late again." She shook her son and sighed when he didn't wake up.

A vibrate interupted her thoughts and she look at where the sound was coming from and saw Tsuna's mobile vibrating. She smiled and took the mobile. The name, Yucchan, flashed brightly on his mobile and Nana eagerly flipped it opened and clicked the message. She frowned at the message but smiled as she stood up and look at her son.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you recieve a message from Nagamiya Yuuma!" she shouted and her son jolted up from his comfy bed faster than any human.

"Ah?! Wait, who?!" Tsuna looked at his mother only to saw her waving his mobile slowly, and he noticed the name, 'Yucchan.' He widened his eyes.

"Give it back!" he yelled and tried to get his mobile but only to slipped and fell down with his chin making a harsh contact with the floor. He winced at the pain and just kept his position like that.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked as she bent down.

"Ah! The message!" Tsuna yelled and grab his mobike from his mother's hand and read it.

_Yucchan: The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, has arrived in Japan. He said send the paper to your mail box. Be careful, he's will be the one tutoring you to become the Vongola Decimo. Your questions will be answer later._

Tsuna frowned, but grudgingly agreed and placed his mobile on the floor.

**Why should you be sad when he said 'Be careful'?** his subconscious asked and Tsuna suddenly perked up, smiling happily with sparkles around him and a dreamy expression.

"Yuu-chan's worried about me..." he said dreamily under his breathe. He looked up to the clock and noticed what time it is. "What?! It's already this late?!" Thus, he dressed himself as quickly as possible and grabbed his bag that his mother prepared for him. Internally cursing himself to not be able to leave the comfy bed, he quickly tidied himself, getting ready for school.

Nana only blinked once when a brown flash rushed towards the door and a loud slam followed behind. She stared for half a second, before sighing. "Geez! I even prepared his favourite steak!" she pouted, before shrugging it off and hummed merrily a random tune ad he walked out of her house room and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ciaossu."

"Eh?"

Tsuna just stared at the baby in front of him, who managed to grabbed his attention while he was running towards to his school when his mind was occupied by Barney and Dora the Exploror song. He could see how the baby frowned before smirking as if he found something interesting. The infant looked up. Two huge, pitch black, innocent, baby eyes stared right into his.

"So you're Tsuna?" the baby asked, and Tsuna was shocked when he lock eyes with the infant. He could only stared in horror as he saw what those eyes meant; bottomless abyss that already swallowed many, many livesㅡboth innocent and evil. It was like people dive into the seaㅡ_"The sea is also like an bottomless abyss."_ㅡand the shark will consumed them. The aura he gave off was coated with innocence, but it was the aura of an killer who could end your life in a matter of seconds if he wasn't pleased.

The baby in front of him was Reborn, the World's greatest hitman.

Tsuna gulped loudly. "Well... yea, I'm Tsuna," he replied, hesitated.

"Starting from today I'll be looking after you," the baby declared rather bluntly.

Tsuna spluttered in shock. The World's Greatest Hitman Reborn will be his home tutor?! "Wait, who are you?!" he yelled, putting up with his act of 'Dame-Tsuna.'

"Don't worry, No-good Tsuna."

"How do you know my nickname?!"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna," Reborn smirked. Tsuna frowned at the his tutor and sighed.

"So you're saying that you-"

"I'll be tutoring you and shape you up into a fine Mafia Boss!" the baby smirked and Tsuna screeched.

"HIEE?! Wha- Wait what?! A mafia what?!"

"Don't take the underground wirld light, No-good Tsuna. It's a scary place where you kill or be kill!"

And that's when Tsuna realized it. He never pay any mind regarding the Underground world and always brushed it off. He took so lightly of it and have a high pride that it would be easy to become a mafia boss just because he has his subconsious with him. He couldn't care less about the Mafia and have a high faith that he would go along with the flow. The Mafia was such a scary place.

The real proof was in front of him. Another proof was his partner-in-crime and his mother. He was so stupid to take lightly of the mafia world.

He sucked in a breathe and asked. "There... there must be some other possible candidates other than me right?"

"You're finally catching up. Yes, however, they are all dead. One was drown, one only has his bones remained and the last was shoot to death," While explaining the deaths, Reborn has a picture of thier death, making Tsuna screaming _"I didn't hear anything! I didn't see either!"_ as he placed his hands on both sides of his head in exasperation. (That only earn him some bad looks from other people who heard it.)

_'I'm still a wimpy kid who's scared of scary things! I hate myself for challenging myself to watch The Grudge late in the night!' _he cried and shivered mentally. _'I thought that if I like scary movies and such, then I can get along with Yuu-chan, because he like it so much!'_

"Oh?" Reborn cocked his gun on Tsuna's head. "Who is this 'Yuu-chan'?"

"HIEEEEE! NO ONE, NOBODY! YEAH, HAHAHAHA!" Tsuna cried while laughing pahetically, which disturbingly sound like a dying retarded seal which made the infant winced slightly.

"Hmm.." Reborn frowned. He heard that Sawada Tsunayoshi had a crush on the School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. But who's this Yuu-chan? Maybe Dame-Tsuna's friend? No, the report said that he hasn't. Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance. He will searched this 'Yuu-chan.' Thanks to his mind-reading ability (it was horrible to enter his brunet student's mind, not that he would say it out loud), he found out that this 'Yuu-chan' was a male and likes scary movies.

"Kyaaa! How cute!" a girl voice called and the tutor and student looked up to see a orange-haired girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, running up to Reborn and croaching down to his height.

"Ciaossu," the infant greeted.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" the School's Idol asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia," the infant replied bluntly and Tsuna could only gaped in shock. He just told Sasagawa-san that he was in the mafia?! He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, going into a deep thought and trying to recall what Yuuma taught him when a person just bluntly said that they are in the Mafia or Yakuza or a Gang.

_"If you told others that you are either in a Yakuza of Mafia or both, you can intimidate your prey, thus it can also be a weapon or intimidation. You can even test your prey's reactions and actions. Fear always took control of your body. An example would be a delinquint. When you see them, you would do anything to avoid in fear. When you bump into them, you can feel your heart jumped in fear, right?  
_

_You can feel the sastifactory when you see your prey cower in fear. Also, when they fear, they also can't keep a straight mind. That can give enough time for the predator to think and strike for the perfect moment. The prey's action determinates on what you_ should_ do. For example, when your prey run away. What would you do? Simple, chase after them. Ignorance is a Bliss that can lead you to death, remember that."_

_"Ah..." Tsuna muttered in trance.  
_

_"'Strategies can never beat wisdom and flexability on the battlefield. Because of this fact, the predator can be dangerous.'" Yuuma reacited.  
_

_"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed. "I don't understand it at all!"_

"How cool!" Kyoko said happily and Tsuna gaped are her response.

**You know, obliviousness can be a dangerous weapon. **his subconcious reminded him and he just stood there awkwardly, doubting if Kyoko was dangerous or not. **Her brother is,** his subconsious reminded him and he shivered at how strong the boxer was. **Your mom, too.** his subconsious added and he trembled at his memories where his life flashed before his eyes.

"I got to go! Good luck!" Kyoko stood up and dusted her skirt before waving at Reborn and left. Tsuna and Reborn watched as Kyoko walked away and before Reborn could tell his student about what skill he use, his dame-student cut him off.

"Now that I think about it, you have chubby cheeks," Tsuna pointed out bluntly (and rather dumbly), staring at Reborn who tipped his hat down, hiding his dark eyes from the world.

(_'Is he gay?'_ Reborn thought and smirked.)

"It's a part of Mafia Seduction," he boasted, having high faith in his features. He wanted to test Sawada Tsunayoshi, the useless clumsy idiot who fails at everything. But for some reasons, it felt as if there was a wall blocking him from finding out. He can see people's expressions and have fun messing with it. But the expression he find from the brunet was... expected yet not sastifying.

He told himself that it was the reaction he expected, but his guts disagree and...

...said that it was all fake. Just a façade of the brunet's.

The brunet smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you are implying that you want to hit puberty to seduce me right?" His tone was laced with hidden taunts, laughs, and sarcasm. Reborn widened his eyes and took in at what Tsuna just said.

...What?

Then he realized that his guts wasn't lying and look up to meet with two, huge, sepia eyes that are mocking and taunting him. Laughing at him. Laughing him for felling into his trap. A wicked and grotesque grin made it's way to Tsuna's lips, and Reborn could only just stare as he watched the brunet laughed maniacly.

"Interesting..." A smirk appeared on his lips as he cocked the nuzzle of his gun at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, do you want to be shoot?"

"What?!" Tsuna widened his eyes and stared at the gun in horror. He had grown to be fearful to guns because of his mother. And he was scared shitlessly when Nana almost shoot him by an inch. He almost piss his pants.

"Wait! No, I don't want to die! Don't shoot!" the poor brunet pleaded.

"You have a crush on that girl, right?"

"AS IF!"

"It's seems that it's time to do it."

"No! Wait! I have many things to do!"

"Die." Reborn grinned as he pulled the trigger and the buller rang out. It was like it was in a slow motion. Tsuna just stared in horror as the bullet shoot pierced through his forehead. He fell down slowly from the impact of the bullet.

_I'm... going to die... I'm now parting with the world... _

_What a waste. If I had the will of dying, I could've probably go to school together wjth Yuu-chan._

_ I should have met up him. With a dying will. _

"Reborn! I'm going to meet up with Yuu-chan with my dying will!"

* * *

Nagamiya Yuuma has a very ordinary day. Except he was a little more than happy than the other says where he would be moody or anything that depends on what happened to him.

Well, of course he would be happy. Yesterday, he finally reached up to his parent's expectations. And he managed to cook some foods for his family without making them wake up since they were light sleepers. Also, it's one of those rare days where he and Tsuna will go to school together.

Yuuma smiled slightly when he found a light pole with orange and navy blue coloured scribbles. It was a pole which (miraclously wasn't found by Hibari) was used as a place where he and Tsuna would meet up. It's one of those rare places where he remember the directions for it. Well... it's not like he has a bad sense of dictionary... Okay, so what if he had it?

He sighed and looked down to his PSP, moving the analogy stick bar so that his character will move according to what he wanted. _ Which game I was_ _playing?_ He shrugged, his mind now full of what he should do. _It starts with GTA._

...

...GTA San Fransisco? Nah.

"REBORN! MEET UP WITH YUU-CHAN AND GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!"

He blinked. That voice sound so familiar but in a kind of manly tone. _Kind of._

...

...Did he just heard _'Reborn'_ along the shout?

Oh shit. So that means Tsuna was...

He widened his eyes and snapped his head so quickly that he could almost break it to the direction where the shout came only to jawdropped, his hands falling limply to his sides.

(His PSP's safe. Good.)

Tsuna was running towards him at a greet speed with an orange flame on his forhead only on his boxer.

Yes, Tsuna the Boy-who-tried-to-Molested-Him was running at him only in his boxer at a great speed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screeched. "_WHAT THE HELL?!_ TSUNA, DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE_ HUG ME OR DO SOMETHING THAT YOU'LL DEFINATELY LOVE IT!"

And just like what everyone else would when they saw a potential rapist running at you with only on his boxers, he run for his life.

"OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshitOhshitOhshitㅡ" he muttered under his breath like a mantra and looed behind to see a naked Tsuna almost catching up to him in speed.

Oh fuck.

He almost piss his pants and cry.

Is this what Pewdiepie felt when he was being chased by those naked, mutilated guys in Amnesia?!

Oh wait! Where was his Stephano?!

Yuuma looked at his hand only to almost cry in relief when he saw his PSP was still in there. Finally, he now has his Stephano, so he will be safeㅡ

He felt arms scooped him up and carried him like he was some kind of weak bride and run fast towards the school. And he felt the hand which was holding the PSP was sweaty getting numb. It was very fast, but Yuuma saw it clear as a day and in a slow motion.

His PSP slowly slipped away from his hand and crashed into the wall or something. He stared in horror as the wall and his beloved PSP was gone of his vision of line.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

He shrieked, a habit he picked up from Tsuna after constantly hearing that ear-piercing shriek of his.

Oh, such a sad, sad love story of Nagamiya Yuuma and his PSP a.k.a Play Station Portable.

* * *

Reborn was confused. It was something that he didn't least expected. According to his information Tsuna was supposed to have a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, but instead he ended up running the other direction.

When he called out Yuu-chan though, his confusion wasn't cleared even. But it was cleared when he saw Tsuna picked up Nagamiya Yuuma (like he was a bride) and run up to school.

He knew Nagamiya Yuuma. He met that raven-haired boy when his 'father' introduced the small young boy. Apperantly, that father used his son as a tool while the poor boy just wanted to reach his parent's expectation. Yuuma was the next in line for the Nagamiya Clan, which was both associated with the Mafia and Yakuza and was one of the Vongola's allied famiglia (even though it was just a clan.) Some student says that Yuuma befriend Tsuna because he was the Class Representive and has taken responsibilities for the students, or he has taken pity because he was a really kind person. But that doesn't matter.

If Tsuna went to Yuuma instead of Sasagawa Kyoko, then Yuuma can be classified as Tsuna's best and only friend. The information he has never mentioned that Sawada Tsunayoshi was smitten over Nagamiya Yuuma. Reborn felt that the poor ravenette was going to suffer much worse when he was with a smitten Tsuna.

It meant that his information was wrong and that was unacceptable. If his sources were correct, which he knew was always and will be, Yuuma would be a wonderful addition to Tsuna's family so he would continue to observe him carefully. Especially since Yuuma managed to captured Namimori's Protector, Hibari Kyoya's attention, something which most people aren't capable or since they were 1000 years early.

Well, it seems that many interesting things are happening.

He smirked. "Well, this will be fun."

* * *

**Authoress'****Notes:**

More than 13 thousand words... Omg, what is this? Some bullshit to made me die out of happiness? Well, I should probably thank my weird complex for words... because I like if my chapters are more than 5 thousand words. (Had anyone of you has the same complex as me? Please tell me, I'm feeling sad which should've been imposible.)

Ehem, anyways. Yay! Finally, there a fanfic with a male OC! That, is wonderful. But he is a supportive character! So let's make sure he appeared in only few scenes (because there are many OC haters so my dear OC will only be the one who will give out the best humor that no authors has never thought so don't copy, you asshole who thought of doing that. Hahaha! Yes, I'm that possessive.)

I think I'm gonna love the Future Arc becauee Yuuma will made fun of something. I tell ya'. It _will_ be funny for me, but it's up to you if you'll laugh or not. This fanfic will be in semi-hiatus (like those two Magi fancic and KnB fanfic), since my main focus will be on making a rewritten version of Memoirs of Those Reincarnated.

This story has many changes, Giotto being dark, Mafia also being dark, Nana being a Weapin dealer, and many more. Hahaha!

* * *

1 review = 300 words. So give some time to review, ne?

(and don't you fucking dare copy my ideas or whatever Tsuna or my OC said.)


	2. we live in a fucked-up world

**A/N: **Oh my fucking goodiness, I got 8 reviews, 17 favourites and 25 follows. Even over 440 views. What the fuck? What in the actual fuck did my story had done to make something like this happend? I mean, come on, my friends, oh, the pain, my best friends said that my humor sucks so much that rather making a humorous joke, it would be 'the talk'.

But, your reviews made me happy! Review more!

**Summary:** "Now that I think about it, you have chubby cheeks," Tsuna pointed out bluntly (and rather dumbly), staring at Reborn. "It's a part of Mafia Seduction," he boasted, having high faith in his features. The brunet smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you are implying that you want to hit puberty to seduce me right?" ;; sarcastic!smart!Tsuna,

**Pairing(s):** idk but maybe all27, 2700, ((yeah, in that order. Tsuna's gonna have a chances of being seme so fuck off)) 27male!OC, or 18male!OC. I said _'maybe',_ so I'm not sure. And it would be fluff. So shounen-ai, maybe. And I'll not give romantic scenes, so be happy because this story will never focus on romance. And if this story focus on romance, I'll do suicide. _i'mserious._

**Warning:** OOCness, OCs who played an suporting part, constant changes, bad grammar, wrong spelling, bad explanations, bad english. Rated T-M (may be M rated) for swearings, Tsuna's fuck-up thoughts, Tsuna's awesome sarcasm, yaoi, shounen-ai, boxboy (unsure of those three) and so on.

Remember that when you saw a ((bladidah)) it actually me interrupting the story. And I wanted to boasted so here, _«First story_ to have Tsuna say something that all authors never thought of»

**ㅡ✘ Not beta'd/edited! Me lazy, sleepy! /shot**

* * *

2.〔we live in a fucked-up world〕

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko was known as the "Namimori's Idol", because of her kind and refreshing attitude that can calm a person down, her innocent smile that was bright as a sun, being one of students who has top grades unlike her noisy brother who would always answer with _"Extreme!"_ and fail, she attracted the attentions of the boys and teachers and everyone in Namimori.

(But there are those who doesn't give a glance at her.)

However, she was also dangerous. Very dangerous unlike her brother. Everyone who dare assulted her dear beloved will die. After all, he is the reason why she has a another personality. He just shown her a manga and she became interested in it. But when the next volume of the manga came and a certain character from the manga made his debut...

Okay, that, is how she got a split personality of a scary, short guy who is handsome. Seriously, her middle school fear her yet adore her.

So when she saw a naked clad, Sawada Tsunayoshi, only in his boxers with a weird orange flame on his forehead and in his arms was dizzy looking Nagamiya Yuuma who looked like he suffered through hell, after a long time of trying to process the fact, her eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint and a murderous aura surrounded her. Students who are around her backed away in fear, because if Nagamiya Yuuma was assulted, then that person will die slowly and painfully.

That's right, Nagamiya Yuuma was that (unfortunate) person who managed to captured Sasagawa Kyoko's attention and somehow inflicted a scary personality upon her that made people think if she was a reincarnation of the-

"Yucchan!" Tsuna cried out after he finally had control of his body when he saw the ravenette somehow escaped from his arms and was looking green when he was a meter away from the brunet, his eyes swirling in an comical way.

"Ah, Tsuna," Yuuma said once he was okay, his face was paler and he stood in a wobbly way but still was okay. "I'm fine, thank you." He smiled, making those who saw that blush or kept on staring. Kyoko's objective was all gone once she saw that smile, swooning to heself at his manners-like king.

"I... just run to the school with you in my arms, right?" Tsuna mumbled awkwardly, shifting his feet left and right and putting his hands behind his back. He may look embarresed on the outside, however, he was cheering on the inside because he just carried Yuuma in his arms. Damn, that ravenette has a sexy ass. He was glad that he made a skin contact with it. He could feel the jealous glares shooting at him and smirk inwardly, freaking the students out.

**Don't get cocky.** his subconscious hissed and Tsuna's smirk had widened. Seems like his subconscious also like Yuuma, which he frowned because he hate sharing. **Sharing is caring,** his subconsious retorted and Tsuna snorted at the words.

_Yeah right._

"Yup..." the ravenette just smiled, blushing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and Tsuna refrain himself from trying to nosebleed and rape that short boy right here, right now.

"Hello."

Both short boys turn their heads towards the voice's owner only to have Yuuma froze at the dangerous voice, his blood freezing in his veins. Tsuna stood slightly in front of him in a protective way. And then suddenly, there was a fast blur that gave Tsuna's cheek a small cut, blood flowing out of the wound. Yuuma gasped and pursed his lips in fear to refrain from shrieking.

There, stood Sasagawa Kyoko which her brown eyes glinting dangerously and her brown, small, sharp scissors were placed over Tsuna's neck that also had a small cut. A single push and he will recieve a big cut on his neck.

Everyone just watched the stare-down between the Namimori's Idol and Dame student, which held a lot of intensity around them that could freeze anyone within three meters. Yuuma, the unfortunate soul, was standing frozen at his spot with a strange baby sitting on top of his head, smirking.

And then they widened their eyes. Since when did Dame-Tsuna glare?!

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna frowned when Kyoko called him by his first name and tried to protest only to be stopped when Yuuma placed his hand on his shoulder, making him break his eye contact with the Idol who frowned as he look at the corner of his eyes towards Yuuma.

"Tsuna, you may... uh... listen to her," the ravenette mumbled and lowered his head down, his hand that was on Tsuna's shoulder was gone.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Just... listen to her..."

Tsuna blink repeatedly, trying to processing what the blue-eyed boy said before grimancing. He turn to face a smug-looking Kyoko, her posture looking like one of those stereotype people and he growled, his fiery brown eyes turning into the shade of amber.

_Fuck,_ the ravenette thought, _Tsuna's gonna go into Kyuubi mode! What the fuck should I do?! Be Sasuke?! NaruSasu?! What the fuck?! _

"What do you want?" he spat.

She put her scissor away, staring blankly at the brunet. "Go home."

"Why?" he demanded.

The School's Idol smirked, looking crazed for a moment with her smile. "My words are absolute."

The brunet blinked and scrunched in nose in confusion. _Da'fuq?_

"He... here," There was a faint voice and Tsuna saw Yuuma handing him his extra uniform, which he would always brought with him if Tsuna's uniform was dirty. He smiled, all threats from him gone in a single swept which made people just stare at him if he was a bi-polar. Tsuna took the clothes and wear it.

Kyoko frowned and turn her head at Yuuma, who immediately shivered and back away one step. She took long strides towards him and done the most terrifying scene ever (because she is in the mode which made what she do and say terrifying).

She scooped him up like a bride without any effort, as if he doesn't weight that much.

"HIIIIEEE!" the poor ravenette shrieked, blushing madly and looking close to tearing up because _why the hell is this happening to him?_

An irk mark popped on Tsuna's forehead as he took the stoned ravenette away and glared harshly at Kyoko, who looked unfazed but was smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He fumed, his amber eyes narrowing.

Kyoko's smirk took a tug. "What I do and what I say is absolute." She lifted her hand up, her scissor glinting dangerously under the sun and she snapped them opened and closed them, repeating the process. _I'll kill you,_ was the message behind her actions.

Tsuna scoffed at her words and turn to Reborn. "Anyways, Reborn, where is my bag?"

Reborn smirked. "Your mother immediately took it the moment you went into Dying Will Mode." He tipped his hat down, shadowing his eyes and giving him a dark look as he recall the time when his student's bag dropped to the floor.

Reborn was suprise when he saw Tsuna's mother immediately took it as if she was really possessive. When Reborn greeted her, she insisted that he should call her 'Mama'. He refused just to tested her actions and reaction, only to resulted her pointing the nuzzle of Desert Eagle at him.

He then remember that there was a silencer on it, which made him smirk and decided to call her 'Mama', to the pleasure of the former Weapon Dealer.

And how does he know that she was a former weapon dealer?

Because most weapon dealers or silencer owners call them suppressors or cans. And there was a insignia of a angel wings on that gun, thus making him have high faith that Nana was the infamous Weapon Dealer, 'Fallen Angel', who was well known throughout the Underground world that disappeared years ago.

Tsuna looked confused. "Dying Will Mode? Whatever, tell me later." He shrugged and walked away slowly with the stoned ravenette in his arms. Reborn grinned slyly and use his sharp hearing sense to listen the students' whisper.

"Damn, it was too scary."

"Yeah, and why the hell didn't Dame-Tsuna freak out? I mean, seriously, he should piss his pants when it happended, right?"

"Since when did Dame-Tsuna glare?!"

"It strikes again, huh. Well, it should be expected, right? I mean, her split personality comes from a manga character..."

And that's when the infant noticed Kyoko smirking and listen to her words.

"Ah, my another personality, after all, comes from Akashi Seijurou, all thanks to Yuu-kun." Reborn should hear her took small chuckles lightly.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, welcome home!" Nana greeted as usual, a big smile on her lips and a ladle on hands. "You're rather early today." she stated in worry. When she saw Tsuna carrying Yuuma, she widened her eyes as the ladle dropped from her and run towards her son.

"What happend to Yuu-kun?"

He shrugged. "He fainted."

Nana narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"He was really embarresed." Reborn suddenly appeared on top of Tsuna's head. He had been following the brunet because he had seen how possessive he had gotten when it comes of the ravenette. For a weak-looking guy, he had serious possessive issue regarding the Nagamiya Heir. He will have to think of something to deal with that.

"I see! Bring him to your room! I'll prepare your food later!" Nana said cheerfully before taking her ladle and going back to the kitchen.

Tsuna nodded and slowly walked upstairs to his room with Reborn following him behind. The boy shut the door behind him after Reborn walked in and blinked in confusion when he saw his school bag on his bed but shrugged. He placed Yuuma gently on his beg only to noticed something and turn to face Reborn.

"Where's his bag?" he growled possessively. When he blinked, he was startled when he saw Yuuma's bag next to Reborn.

"Here," The infant pat he bag only to stopped when he noticed the angry expression on the brunet's face. He smirked.

"Reborn. What's this 'Dying Will Flame'?" Tsuna sat on his bed, looking at the baby with a serious expression.

"Well, I'll have to explain from the beginning." The baby somehow took a book larger than himself out of thin air. Tsuna's eyes widened, but decided not to question, making sure that he have to get used to all of the... weirdness happening around him.

Reborn opened the book and pointed to what seemed to be a family tree to Tsuna. The page looked worn out. "Your great-great-great grandfather is Vongola Primo. Thus, you're a legitimate boss candidate to be Vongola Decimo."

"Vongola? Clam? Why name it 'Clam'?" Tsuna questioned, looking confused.

Reborn sighed. "Long story. Vongola is one of the most powerful mafia famiglia of all time. You, Tsuna, are the candidate to be the tenth boss."

"So the three suitable candidates died... leaving me as the-"

The baby smirked, impressed that his student had caught up, even remembering what he had explained to him in the morning. "So that means you're the last candidate alive. Congratulations."

Tsuna frowned. "As much as you made it sound happy, I felt like something bad is going to happend to me in the future."

Reborn smiled. "Of course! You the going to be the heir of the most poweful mafia! So everyone will come after for your head! So I'm going to train you to be strong, powerful and wise mafia boss ever!"

Tsuna tried go ignore Reborn's statement (which he had a very bad feeling about it) when he realized his question was not answered.

"You didn't answer my question about what happened at school just now," he pointed out.

Reborn took out his gun, to which Tsuna tried covering his face frantically with his penguin pillow out of instincts, and took out a red bullet, which made Tsuna frowned and sat properly.

"This is what you wanted to know about. This is a Dying Will bullet. It's a special bullet developed only within the Vongola famiglia. It helps you to get into 'Dying Will Mode', where you're in a state where all safety switches are off. With this, you can harness great strengths," Reborn explained.

"...Oh."

The baby smiled deviously. "Nice expression. You must've beeen proud at your famiglia's creation."

_As if!_ Tsuna mentally shouted. _I swear, someday, that Vongola Famiglia will be the one who gives me too much problem!  
_

"I haven't finished explaining, Dame-Tsuna. So clamp up your mouth." Reborn glared at Tsuna, who nodded shakily.

"Wait," Tsuna raised a hand, "The Dying Will Bullet also has a... unusual side-effect of destroying all of the person's clothing except their undergarments, right?" Tsuna pursed his lips into a straight line in fear.

Reborn smirked and tipped his har down. "Correct. However, the Dying Will Bullet only works if the person has a regret. It's a luck that you have one right away when I shot you."

It took seconds for Tsuna to understand what Reborn just said before he pointed an accusing finger at the infant. "What! So if I didn't have a regret then I would have died?!" Reborn's smirk answered Tsuna and the latter paled.

"Basically... The bullet helps to enhance one's strength if there's regret. If not, they'll died...?"

Smirking, Reborn mockingly said, "Yup. Well done, Tsuna. Not many people get it at first."

"I-I don't want to be Mafia Boss!" Tsuna yelled. "This Vongola Family will make my life worse!"

Reborn frowned and cocked his gun at Tsuna. "You have no choice. Nagamiya Yuuma just solely accept his fate as the heir of the Nagamiya Clan, which was both involved with the Mafia, Yakuza and Police." He cast a glance at the sleeping ravenette to proved his point.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "He just accept it?! No protest or anything?!"

"Exactly," Reborn muttered darkly.

"The.. Nagamiya Clan is an allied famiglia to Vongola... right?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked. "Exactly. Your relationship can deepen as well."

"No!" Tsuna stood up from his bed. "It will just be a boss-heir relationship! I don't like it at all!" he protest. The scene of just having a talk about Mafia with Yuuma and anything regarding the Mafia made him wanted to shout.

"Marrienge Propose," Reborn calmly answered. "The Nagamiya Clan is really powerful, but not in the Vongola level. He can be your fiancé. And the Vongola also has the best of the bests. They can teach you seduction skills." Reborn smirked when Tsuna perked up and glance at the sleeping ravenette.

"...I..."

"Hm?"

Tsuna turned at his tutor, looking down and clenching his fists. "I...accept..."

* * *

The next day was rather expected for Tsuna.

"Here comes the pants man!"

"Hentai!"

The students seemed rather thrilled to push the fact that Tsuna had came to school only in his boxers jn his face. Tsuna could easily see the glares, hear the muttered insults and feel the muted animosity in the air. However, he wasn't visibly affected. He was long since used to this.

Nobody would even dare themselves to run around only in their underwear, because pride is also one of the thing people cared about. He, however, has made a history of being the first person to do that. It may be shameful, but still it can be a reminder. It can be a reminder of many things.

People still found reasons to pick on him. Just because he had ran in his pants doesn't mean that you can pick on them. If they still have to act imature, then he would made a fool of thenselves with his maturity and words.

"They said you carried Nagamiya-san across town in your underwear!"

"A hentai! You violated Nagamiya-san's body!"

There are times in a person's life where they say things without thinking, thus sometimes leading to misfortunate moments. Japan's students may be smart, however they aren't wise. Tsuna would not hesitate to punch somebody's face if they dare say that they are wise, instead of smart and intelligent. He was already tired and stressed hearing those stuck-up people saying those shits.

If they are smart, they would just read the meaning, remember it and they change the meaning jnto something similiar or destroy itor do shits for all he care. If they are wise, they can comprehend a single word into many fansinating meanings, many beautiful definations that can intruige even the wildest of the wildests, the coldest of the coldests and suchs.

Everyone should know that there will be no cure for curiosity. An example. Hibari Kyoya. He may be annoyed with Tsuna, however, the brunet can see how the gears in the prefect's mind are turning. It would change and change because the Demon of Namimori was definately curious about each and every antics that the Dame-Tsuna had pulled off.

Just like a Magic. You can never show the same trick twice, it is one of the principles that a Magican sholod know. Because the first time, people would be fancinated, but the second time they would be curious and do something to solve the answer to the trick.

But, Tsuna defied that principles and turn the tables around. He defied it and yet made the prefect curious. He defied it. He put on the same trick, but change the flow. Same actions, different flow.

But now it was stressing. It was tiring him when he had to keep up the act of being dame to his classmates.

_Dame and Same. Tame and Damn. out⇔sane. Change actions and Keep actions. Change flow and direction. Two._ He remember. He remember the words Yuuma wrote on the paper. It was written in English. His subconscious said that it was a principles created for him based on his act in a way that would confuse a person.

He turn around to face his classmates, who seem to froze and stay shocked when they just saw Dame-Tsuna just...

...smiled at them in the most crazy, maniac and psycopathic way.

* * *

Everyone watched, horrified as the Dame-Tsuna smiled at them.

"My dear, _dear_ clasmates~"

Everyone held in their breath at the dangerous, sickly tone, their blood freezing in their veins, and ever so slowly, Tsuna's smile turn into the craziest grin, his eyes smiling like a cresent moon.

The classroom was instantly silent. When they push him the fact that he had run in his boxers, they expect him to bow his head in shame. It was the nomal expression he would have when they tease him, bow his head in shame! But they didn't expect that Dame-Tsuna could grin so crazy with an aura mixed with dangerous and _I'm-really-kind!_ flavour in it.

It was unusual. So terrifying. They are so scared.

Then, Tsuna opened his eyes, narrowed into a glare that swore that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them, similiar in a way to the Demon of Namimori. His now-amber eyed gave him a scary expression. The grin left his lips, replaced by a scowl.

"You had show off your imaturity. So I have no choice but to make a fool out of you with my words and maturity." He stated blankly.

Anger arose from everyone, but they didn't dare to shout, scream or roar at him. Their body can't listen to their mind. It was so numb, the intense, suffocating air made their whole body so numb. The person in front of then, who just came in their classmate a minutes ago, stood behind the teacher's table, was able to wear them out with just few words and actions.

Then the sound of heavy breathing came, followed by some sobs.

They can see themselves, even if they had done nothing at all, they can see themselves dancing like a puppet held by strings of the puppetor, all according to his will. The darkness shadowed the face of the puppetor, refraining themselves from seeing the face.

_"You had show off your imaturityㅡ" _

The...

_"ㅡSo I have no choice but to make a fool out of youㅡ"_

The puppetor began to made the puppetsㅡ_them_ㅡa fool of themselves. Then the light was shined upon the of face of the puppetor, only to reveal something shocking.

Brown, unruly hair stuck up in all directions, half-lidded amber eyes giving him a bored look, and a orange flame dance violently on his forehead. He was so handsome, but his features look so similiar to...

...Sawada Tsunayoshi, the dame-student standing infront of them.

* * *

When Nezu-sensei arrived at his class, he was kind of surpised that everyone was quiet. He blinked in confusion before smirking and tapping his glasses up to his nose. _So they decided to follow my Eliteness?_

He must've been quite dumb not to noticed the how tense the aura was.

Before starting the lesson, the Nezu-sensei annouced, "We have a new student. Please come in." He gestured to the door and a silver-haired teen walked into the classroom. His school uniform was not worn properly. It was not buttoned and had several punkish items like skull-shaped rings, tough-looking bracelets and stuff. It was a wonder the crazy prefect had not bite the new student yet.

"This is Gokudera Hayato. He'll be with us now, so please be friendly with him." the teacher said nonchalantly. Gokudera glared at everybody which intimated some of them. But most of the female students went crazy over him as expected.

"He's so hot."

"I know! Do you think he's single?"

The guys were mostly jealous and felt threatened at the new boy who might steal the girls of their interest. Gokudera looked as if he was searching for someone, he kept looking around, scanning their faces. When his eyes landed upon Tsuna, his glared intensified. The brunette was confused, he was sure he never met the guy before.

**You're shaping up,** his subconscious said.

_I'm used to the people's glare,_ Tsuna replied back. The silver-haired teen walked over to Tsuna without saying anything, ignoring other student's curious stares and the teacher's shout. Tsuna arched an eyebrow at it. Suddenly, Gokudera gave Tsuna's table a harsh kick, so instinctively, he quickly grabbed the table before it fell and adjusted it to its right place.

Tsuna sighed in relief and glared at Gokudera, who seemed surprised because the boy looked weak and pathetic, he expected him to cower or cry. He frowned, Reborn's informarion about having to keep an eye on the brunet was true.

Unsurprisingly, no one even bothered to show their concern for Tsuna, they were too distracted by Gokudera's physical appearance. Well, except for Kyoko, who gave a concerned look to the brunette (even though about what happend yesterday).

"Woah, he just kicked Tsuna's table!"

"Who cares? He's hot, he can do whatever he wants."

"Oh my gosh, he's such a bad boy!"

"We're totally forming a fan club for him!"

* * *

Nagamiya Yuuma sighed deeply, falling into his comfy bed and laid there motionlessly. He body was sore, so sore from sitting into the seiza position for hours. He was absent from the school because as the heir of the Nagamiya Clan, he must attend events and "florish their clan's name" as they oh-so-lovely called it.

He sat up and run his fingers through his raven hair, his eyes locking with a notebook on the floor. _'Random'_ was the title of the notebook, written in large letter of six colours. He reached over and lay on his stomach as he flipped the book opened.

Uninterested, he flipped through many pages filled with scribbles of his and Tsuna, only to stopped at the page with the title, _'Principles of Acting_ - _For Tsuna'._ He began to read the page silently.

_[Dame and Same. Tame and Damn. out⇔sane. Change actions and Keep actions. Change flow and direction. Two.] _

_Meaning(s): _

_Dame and Same} "A dame would alway be Dame!" _

_Tame and Damn} You tame them with your act and let them be damn._

_ out⇔sane} This one is connected with the 'Change actions or Kept actions' And the 'Dame and Same'. Out→Dame, Out→Sane. You can REPEAT the SAME trick again, but you have to cross OUT some ACTIONS and CHANGE them._

_ Two} Each of those principles had two words or anything above, however, it always should be in even numbers. _

_You can mixed up one word or two from principles and create meanings for it._

Yuuma smiled once he finished reading it. _Maybe I should go to school, _He stood up from his bead and prepare some clothes with him and went to bathroom.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, standing up from his seat once the bell ring, signaling lunch break. He was honestly glad that he made a rather bad impression once he entered his class, since his bullies kept glancing at him and when he look at them, they would flinched and turn their gazes away. He walked out of the class suddenly and was suddenly grabbed by a group of girls who wore black dress that was similiar of a karate student.

"What the hell?!" he yelled once he was carried in the air with girls not minding that they just carried a boy up. Sadly, his shout and what was happening to him attracts the nosy students.

"Woa! Look, Dame-Tsuna was carried by some girls!"

"I've heard that Kobayashi-senpai wanted a challenge with Dame-Tsuna when he left with Nagamiya-kun!"

"Let's go and watch!"

**Tsunayoshi! Do something! They are touching your body! Is this your harem?! No way! DRAMAtical Murder, Route: idk but with Trip and Virus! Is this alike to that scene?!**

_SHUT UP!_

**Damn, it should be you touching Yucchan...**

_I agree..._

* * *

"Hibari-san!"

"..."

"There a commotion outside! We would like to hear your orders!"

"Explain."

"It's a match between Sawada Tsunayoshiㅡ! Hibari-san...?"

"Don't stop the match."

"H-Hibari-san?! W-where are you-?"

"Somewhere. Don't follow me or I'll bite you to death."

"H-hai, Hibari-san!"

* * *

When he was dropped off on the ground of the Gym, he was not surprise how it seemed that almost everyone in whole school knew about the battle. Seems like the challenge was spread from student to student just from yesterday.

The students really didn't do anything to prevent any of the members of the famous Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee to stop the fight. They were really surprised when they didn't do anything or give a glance about it. For those who knew Dame-Tsuna from Elementary, they knew that the weak-looking boy had gotten the attention of the dangerous prefect.

Nagamiya Yuuma who had gotten the attention of Kyoko Sasagawa and Sawada Tsunayoshi who had gotten the attention of Hibari Kyoya from Elementary. A coincidence, or it is ironic? They couldn't tell.

A girl with long, straight black hair tied into a high ponytail, looked smug that Tsuna had came. She straigtened herself and crossed her arms over her chest. Waiting patiently was worth it. "You have came, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san!" she declared, smirking when Tsuna stood up from his position and stand 3 meters away from her meekly.

Tsuna sighed and shifted his feet, looking down at his feet. "Uh... what's your name, sempai...?"

The black-haired girl uncrossed her hands, placing them over her waist. "Kobayashi Ayako! From 2-A!"

(**A-cup... **his subconscious muttered darkly.

_You ruin my mind._Tsuna retorted back, even though 70 percent was his fault.)

He blinked at the name only to frowned once realization came upon him. Kobayashi Ayako was one of those person who knew him from Elementary. She didn't join in any club but participated into Karate and Boxing tournaments. She isn't strong like Sasagawa Ryohei, but was a black-belt in Karate.

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna was kind of glad that Kobayashi-san kind of called him anything other than Dame-Tsuna. "The rules are simple! We must fight with fist! With fist, their are always words to be convey from your heart!"

**Wow, she's kind of similiar to Sasagawa-senpai, **his subconscious deadpaned.

Tsuna gulped and asked shakily. "A-and why do y-you want to f-f-fight me?"

Kobayashi narrowed her brown eyes and pointed a finger at him. "I wanted to know how did you capture Hibari Kyoya-san's interest!" Her statement resulted many gasps from the audience.

"What?!"

"Impossible! Dame-Tsuna did?!"

"It's true!" she yelled.

"How?!" one student protested. "Is there any proof that can totally convince us to believe your bullshits?!"

"There is!" she replied back, but with a louder tone. "Why didn't Hibari-san and his members stopped this fight?!" This made many gasps escaoe from many students and whisper erupted. "And there are only few people from Elementary School who knew this fact!"

"Also, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Reveal yourself and throw your façade away!" Kobayashi yelled, looking frustrated.

"Huh?" one student asked. "What do you mean, Kobayashi-senpai!?"

And then she declared, "His Dame-act was just a façade!" Her words only caused many shouts to arose, so shocked to believe it.

"What?!"

**Damn,** Tsuna's subconsiocus hissed with anticipation and excitement. **That girl got it right! Win this fight, my other self! I've given you half of my strenght!**

_I will,_ he promised. Suddenly, he smiled and laughed, making others freak out at his sudden change of behaviour. The brunet wiped his tears away and looked at Kobayashi, who smirk widely.

He shook his head and smiled lightly. "I kinda glad, you know, that you knew that it was fake." he said and positioned himself into a stance he learned from watching Yuuma training or fighting (which is kind of rare). He almost laughed when he saw the disbelieving looks from many.

"What the hell?!"

"Pathetic! Dame-Tsuna is staggering! And what's with that weird stance?!"

"No way!" Most students flinched from Kobayashi's disbelieving tone. Some thought that she must have now thought lowly of Dame-Tsuna because of his stance.

"That stance... Staggering... Swaying around. Is that... Druken Fist?!" she exclaimed in shocked.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was greatly shocked.

He was honestly shocked that the weak-looking brunet used the Drunken Fist's stance.

_Tch, I underestimated him,_ Gokudera frowned. _But I have to know more about the Drunken Fist that was considered to be among the most difficult wushu style to learn! _He took out a book (don't question, let's say it a legendary book) and flipped through many pages until it landed to the 'Drunken Fist'.

Drunken fist, as know as Zui quan, is a martial arts that appear to imitate a drunkard's movement. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the most difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction practitioners of Zui quan are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, zui quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any zui quan techniques while intoxicated would be likely to injure themselves.

Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted.

Drunken technique teaches feints, explosive power generation, swaying motions and various other distraction techniques.

The white-haired boy looked quite excited like a puppy once he finished it. _I have to see this!_ Gokudera quickly put his book away and pushed through the noisy crowds to get a good view of the Drunken Fist.

* * *

**Omake!**

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please stop scaring the children with the scissors!" the kindergarten teacher yelled, watching as the orange(or red)-haired girl play with the scissors with a crazed looking face that scared most of the childrens. Some cry and some pissed, which irritated the teacher to no end.

The poor ravenette, hidded by the children, was the only one who was shivering. Dammit! he mentally cried. _I didn't know that giving her the manga made her into this! And I wish Tsuna didn't have cold!_

The once-kind girl that the teacher knew, smirked. "They are just afraid of my beauty. And my words are absolute."

The teacher sighed and took the scissors. She smiled, not knowing why she felt smug but suddenly there was a blur that past by the teacher's cheek. There was a a loud crack! and the teacher felt her blood freezing in her viens as she ever so slowly turn to see the scissor was imbedded into the wall. Her hand slowly reached up to her cheek to feel the cut and winced when her fingernails touched it.

"WAAAAAH!" the children cried.

That was her last straw.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"I will not visit that fat guy. He's a Boggy Man on a cosplaying spree."

* * *

**Authoress'****Note:**

Haha! Akashi Seijurou is definately Kyoko's inspiration! Omg, I'm a fucking badass. /shot

I felt really smug when I post this. It's because rhisbis the first story to have Kyoko acting as Akashi! Love her! Since I dislike her, I thought that I should change her and her personality and tada!

* * *

**Replying Reviews:**

**TsunaMoe:** So you're shipping Tsuna with Yuuna and you wanted it to happen? This story will never focused on romance, but in fluff, so look forward to it. ^/w/^ Thank you, I never saw story where Tsuna was sarcastic so I wanna be the first one to do it!

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n: A wink? Kitty mouth? That's it. You gave me an idea! A neko!Yuuma! Hahaha! You shall suffer, my dear OC! /laughs

**Silenzioso:** Really? I see... /smiles/ I know that there are people who absolutely hate OC, so I made an OC who will never play a major part on this story. There wouldn't be main pairing, but I had already said about pairing in the first note which is at the beginning of the chapter. Really? Thank you!

_Mystery Reviewer_ **(guest):** Well, of course there are many wrong spellings and gramatical errors. English isn't my mother tongue and I'm writing chapters on my tablet. My laptop died due to a incident, which made me quite sad since it contains everything. My story is awesome? Haha, thank you! So it's like I took all of your favourite elements of a fanfiction and put it in one story? Aww, you made me feel giggly! I'll ya the reasons why my stories went on hiatus! Lazy, sleepy and in need of a beta reader!

**Zahira Raja:** Really? My best friends said that my sense of humors is like a rock and if I tried to make a joke, it ends in a disturbing and awkward way.

**Rin Ice Miyako:** Your update's here~!

**Natsu Yuuki:** Thank you! And Yucchan is a support character! He will not play any major part!

**sunshineandmoonlight:** Really? /sniff/ Yuuma's hair is somehow similiar to Sasuke (i wanted to laugh and cry and laugh and chock). Depends on the plot, and Tsuna's a sucker when it comes ot flirting~

* * *

1 review = 300 words. So give some time to review, ne?

(and don't you fucking dare copy my ideas or whatever Tsuna or my OC said.)


End file.
